


Angels like you

by T0rus_milk_bread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood, Drinking, Drunk Driving, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Minor Character Death, Oikawa is an angel, Reader is a fallen angel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0rus_milk_bread/pseuds/T0rus_milk_bread
Summary: Sent on a mission to investigate a growing evil on earth, angel Tooru Oikawa encounters you, a powerful dormant fallen angel. After your powers are awakened on earth, Oikawa takes you up to Heaven with him, hiding your presence from the other angels. You learn how to use your powers and exist happily with Tooru in heaven, but your absence from hell doesn’t go unnoticed. You’re forced to choose your love in heaven and your fate in hell- after all, fallen angels like you can’t stay in heaven.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Angels like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was inspired by this amazing artwork by moffimoo on Instagram to write an angel!au and so here is the teaser! I hope you guys like it :)

“Tooru,” your voice called out, the name ringing through the air and mixing in with the roar of the sea. Crisp air filling your lungs as you breathed in, the smell of the ocean lingering in all of your senses. Blades of grass tickled your legs as you made your way towards the edge of the coast where a familiar figure stood overlooking the water.   
You wondered if he heard you, as he remained facing away from you. His head was leaned back, his face tilted toward the sun with his eyes closed. The breeze filtered through his hair, sweeping a few chocolate strands in front of his face. He was without his wings, but you couldn’t mistake him for anything less than a divine being. The creamy blouse on his frame fluttered quietly, the silky fabric was cool against your hand as you placed a gentle hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.   
“Tooru,” you said again, looking up at him as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed back at you.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he mused, looking out at the expanse of blue. His voice was so soft compared to the crashing of the waves below you that you could barely hear him.   
“It is,” you hummed in agreement, dropping your hand from his shoulder to intertwine your fingers with his. You gave his hand a light squeeze, watching the sunlight ripple across the vast expanse of blue.   
“You always choose the most breathtaking places for our dreams,” you said, looking up at Oikawa.   
Tooru finally broke his gaze away from the scenery to look at you. His brow furrowed slightly, his lips turned into a small frown.   
“Y/N, we’re not sharing a dream. This is all the doing of your mind- I’m not the real Oikawa. I’m simply the version of him your mind created,” he slowly explained, gesturing to himself and to the sprawling landscape.   
Your lips turned into a slight pout, your eyes searching his warm ones to understand what he was saying. This is just my dream? I thought I couldn’t have regular dreams anymore.   
“You said any dream an angel had was due to either sharing it with another angel, or it was a message being sent to you,” you said, wondering if this was your own doing, or someone else’s.   
You turned toward the coast again but found it different than before. You were now on the shore, the plush grass under your bare feet was now rough sand, and the clamor of the ocean much louder than it was as the crashing of the waves echoed against the alabaster cliffs. You looked around, noticing that Oikawa was no longer with you.   
“Tooru?” you cried out, your hair furiously whipping around you as the wind picked up. You called for Oikawa again and again until you heard a distant reply.   
“Y/N,” a voice said, answering you through the whistles of the wind. The voice seemed so familiar, but you couldn't recognize who it belonged to. It had a youthful ring to it, almost like a child’s, but as it called out to you again, you couldn’t remember hearing it anywhere before.   
Pacing along the shore, you stopped to locate the voice, and it wasn’t until you had waded into the water so that the bottom of your pants were wet by the incoming waves did you finally find the source of the voice. As the water drew back into the sea, a shell emerged from within the sand, the surrounding water rippling from the voice's vibrations that came from inside the husk. The tide drenched your legs as you stooped in the sand, curiously reaching out to the speaking shell. Your fingers lightly traced the curve of the shell, picking it up from the ocean floor. As you stood up, the water seemed to flood around you, quickly reaching your shoulders before you were fully upright. The water immersed your body, rushing up your nose and stinging your eyes. You frantically kicked your legs in an attempt to reach the surface as the water started to swirl around you. Sunlight danced along the surface of the water, streams of lights penetrating the dark blue of the sea that sucked your body into the vortex that had formed below you. The same child-like voice surrounded you, giggling and beckoning you to follow the whirlpool. Closing your eyes, you let the darkness envelop you as you drifted downward. The sound of rushing water filled your ears, the force of the spiral causing speckles of white to form behind your eyelids.   
It wasn’t until your head stopped spinning and you felt the warm sunshine on your face again that you opened your eyes, squinting them as the golden light illuminated the scene before you. Lush, blossoming flora sprawled out before you; the paved lanes and meticulous lawns of the garden were so splendid it must’ve been on the property of a castle or wealthy estate. Rays of the setting sun painted the sky, casting soft lighting over the area, causing the flowers to glow. In front of you stood a wooden easel with an unfinished canvas on it. Gray lines of lead and soft pastels were splashed on the canvas, illustrating an angelic-looking Oikawa.   
The smooth lines outlined his figure, and pale hues of blue shaded in the pair of wings that rested on his back. From the sweep of his brunette hair to his matching brown irises to the golden halo above his head, the depiction on the canvas in front of you so accurately modeled Oikawa that you could hardly believe it was merely a painting. His features looked so life-like you stretched out your hand to touch the canvas, pulling it back as your fingers brushed against the wet paint. Cream paint that was once a puffy cloud in the pink sky of the landscape stained your fingertips, the area where you touched the canvas slightly smudged. You brushed your fingers against the coarse material of the apron you were wearing, adding to the few paint smears on the fabric. While your head was downturned, your eyes focusing on the small stains of color against the light-colored apron, a hand came towards your face. Nimble fingers gently tilted your face up to be level with the pair of chestnut eyes that matched the ones on the canvas.   
Your breath hitched as you locked eyes with Oikawa, the sight of the sun setting behind him causing a faint glow of sunlight to outline his form. A blush rushed to your face and you looked downward, avoiding his gaze. You never got used to everything his eyes held for you.   
The unconditional love, inextinguishable hope, and the patient acceptance he gave you were so pure and untainted that it overwhelmed you sometimes. On earth, you could never find such things in a person, but you figured in heaven it was different. In heaven, everything was so unadulterated and so peaceful that you would forget that another reality of pain and evil existed elsewhere. There were times where you let the goodness of heaven and Tooru’s love envelop you, making you forget yourself; but there were moments where your mind would chastise you for being so naive.   
You don’t believe you can stay up here, do you? You think you can spend eternity in heaven with him? You fool! You’re hiding out in heaven as a fallen angel! Don’t believe his little confessions of love can spare you when the truth comes to light! You may look the part, but under that golden halo is a pair of brown horns- your facade will fail you, and so will he. No one can escape the consequences of their sins- everyone must pay. One man’s love for you isn’t enough to atone for what you did. It’s only a matter of time before you’ll be cast out and thrown into hell, separated from him forever.   
The negative thoughts had been running through your mind more often, whispering in the back of your head in a distorted version of your own voice. It was almost as if the two sides of you sat on your shoulders, fighting for your attention. One side was the angelic version of you with your feathered wings and golden halo, but the other was your true form with the brown leathery wings and dark horns that signified your fallen state. The facade of your angelic state was powerful and believable enough that the few angels you encountered besides Oikawa were unaware of your identity. Part of your powers was the ability to shift from fallen angel to angel, but the more you used your powers, the weaker you became. You knew that you couldn’t stay in heaven forever and that soon someone would discover you didn’t belong up there. Hell was awaiting your arrival, and you could only delay the inevitable.   
The soft strokes of Oikawa’s thumb against your cheek brought you back to the garden you both sat in, your eyes meeting his again. You willed the negative thoughts and doubts to go away to the farthest corner of your mind, not wanting to dwell on them anymore. How could you let your sorrows be at the forefront of your mind when you looked at his face and saw the tender smile on his lips? You leaned your head against his palm, pressing a kiss on the inside of his wrist.   
“I love you,” you whispered against his skin, closing your eyes as you inhaled.   
Oikawa’s lips pecked your head, murmuring a response you couldn’t make out. His hands dropped from your cheeks as they grasped your hands, pulling you up.   
“Follow me,” he said, having you trail behind him. The two of you left the unfinished painting, navigating the garden's paths until you finally reached the end, where a wooden door stood in the middle of the hedges.   
Walking forward, you pushed the door open, revealing the new scene in your dream. Expanses of golden fields laid before you as far as you could see, the line of the horizon stretching across your vision. Oikawa came from behind you, his wings draped behind him and separating the surrounding wheat. Your own pale yellow wings trailed behind you in a similar relaxed fashion.   
“Come on, fly with me,” Oikawa said, tugging on your hand as he picked up speed, running through the field. Your hand never left his, your feet stumbling behind him. Oikawa glanced back at you before launching into the air, flapping his blue-gray wings as he climbed. He rested above you, his playful smile enticing you to join him.   
“Come on, Y/N! Join me!” he whined, waving you over. You sighed, grinning at his childish pleas. Spreading your wings out, you propelled yourself into the sky. The air rushed against your face and whistled gently in your ears. The strokes of your wings lifted you to where Oikawa hovered, reaching his hand out to you. Placing your hand in his, you followed his flight path as you looked down and watched your shadows pass the fields below. The wind whipped against your face, causing strands of your hair to flutter behind you. Streaks of Oikawa’s silver wings remained in the periphery of your vision, the seemingly never-ending landscape unfolding beneath the two of you.   
“Where are we going, Tooru?” you asked, turning your head to see Oikawa fondly gazing at you.   
“Hmm, we’ll have to wait and see won’t we?” He teased, his lips curling into a smile. “I’m simply here to enjoy the view and accompany you on your journey,” he said.   
“I still don’t understand why I’m having this dream- is it a message from someone?” you questioned, sighing when Oikawa shrugged his shoulders in response.   
You continued to soar above the golden fields, laughing when Oikawa would show off and spin in the air and pull off other tricks. It seemed as if you had flown across the span of the earth, but you didn’t feel fatigued. When you thought you would keep flying until you fell off the end of the world, a gaping ball of light appeared on the horizon. You looked over to Oikawa, unsure if you should fly through or avoid it. He glanced back at you, giving you a reassuring smile.   
“It’s alright- just keep flying. I won’t leave your side,” he promised, taking your hand and kissing it.   
You nodded, keeping your speed as you flew towards the light. As you neared the ball, you shut your eyes, grounding yourself in the small squeeze of your hand that Oikawa gave before you entered. On the other side, you no longer felt the warmth of Oikawa’s hand in yours. His soft hand was replaced by the rough bark of a tree branch that you grasped.   
It took one look to identify the familiar playset and fence of your childhood, the chirping of birds heard from the row of trees that lined the back of the yard. You were sitting in your favorite tree to climb, the sturdy limb supporting your small body.   
A young girl, around seven, sat beside you in the tree next to yours. Her small hands brushed back her mussed brown hair, and her blue eyes lit up as she smiled at you.   
“Y/N! You came out to play!” she exclaimed, unaware of your shocked state.   
You knew you were dreaming, but now it felt almost like a nightmare. Your throat constricted as you looked at your best friend, the one who had died two years ago. Her death was your fault- you had been the one driving when you both had gotten into the accident that killed your friend. Everyone had told you that you shouldn’t blame yourself- that it was the other driver’s fault for being intoxicated when he had smashed into your car, but you knew better. You had a few drinks at the party that you were driving home from, not enough to be full-out drunk like your friend, who could barely walk straight, but enough that you didn’t notice the headlights of the oncoming car until it was too late. By the time the police took your blood alcohol test, you were below the limit, so no charges were filed- not that your friend’s parents would sue anyways. They told you several times that they didn’t blame you, and that you should forgive yourself, but they didn’t know what you did. You couldn’t be innocent, even if you had forgiven yourself, heaven hadn’t forgiven you.   
“Fallen angels are dormant angels that committed a major sin while on earth, so when they are awakened and leave earth, they’re cast into hell,” Oikawa had explained to you after your own awakening. You hadn’t sinned against heaven besides being responsible for your friend’s death, and if the angels thought you were guilty, you would be an ignorant fool to think otherwise. You had come to terms with the guilt you carried around, but seeing her face caused the wave of buried emotions to swell.   
“Cady?” you whispered, scanning her face as she giggled.   
“It’s princess Cady, Y/N! You’re the evil sister, I’m the princess, and Tooru’s the knight!” she corrected you, looking past you to the tree on the other side of you.   
You followed her eyes, turning around to see a boy waving a stick around, pretending it’s his sword. His brown locks were swept away from his face, and his chocolate eyes were the same ones you remembered, but his appearance was much younger.   
“Sir Tooru, m’lady,” Oikawa said dramatically, bowing his head. He looked up at you, a childish grin on his lips as he thrust his makeshift sword at your chest.   
“Don’t worry, Cady! I’ll save you from Y/N the evil sister!” he shouted, twirling the limb in the air and hopping from the branch he was to sit next to you. You felt the end of the stick push against your chest, a triumphant look on the young boy’s face.   
“Wait, why am I the evil sister?” you said, crossing your arms.   
Tooru looked like he was going to say something but faltered, dropping his imaginary weapon as he thought.   
“I don't know,” he admitted before pausing again. “Okay! You can be a knight with me and save Cady!” he declared, offering his hand to help you stand with him.   
Another hand wrapped around your other hand and jerked you back, causing you to stumble on the narrow tree branch. You let out a small yelp, turning around to see a pouting Cady.   
“NO! Y/N can’t be a knight! She has to be the evil sister!” she exclaimed, stomping her foot on the wood.   
“Why does she have to be evil though! Everyone can just be good guys!” Tooru challenged, his eyebrows furrowing. He huffed before turning away from your friend.   
“Come on, Y/N, you can play knights with me,” he said, taking your hand and leading you up to the branches above. Oikawa began to climb further up the tree, his eyes fixated on a beam of light that broke through the leaves. The golden glow radiated more than light- you could feel the hope and joy from heaven itself being emitted from the beam. You followed Oikawa, pushing yourself up onto the next branch but stopped when you felt a firm grip on your calf.   
“You can’t go up there,” Cady adamantly told you, her strong grip on you prohibiting you from following Oikawa. Her eyes were blazing, and her lips were turned into a disapproving frown.   
“Why not?” you asked, tilting your head. You looked at Oikawa as he continued to ascend the tree, almost to the pool of light. “I want to be with Tooru.”  
“But you can’t be with him, Y/N,” Cady replied, “Tooru belongs in heaven, but you don’t. You’re a killer, and killers don’t get to go to heaven.”   
“I’m not a killer! I didn’t kill you, Cady- that drunk driver did,” you asserted, shaking your leg in hopes to escape your friend’s grasp. Her finger dug into your skin, causing you to cry out.   
“You tell yourself you’re not responsible because he doesn’t believe you to be guilty, but my blood is still on your hands,” Cady said. Scarlet stains appeared on her clothes, bleeding through the fabric as Cady stumbled, clutching her wounds.   
You reached out for her but froze at your outstretched hands. Blood covered your palms even though you hadn’t touched Cady. The small girl was curled up against the trunk, her breaths becoming ragged as she struggled to inhale.   
“You’re not an angel, Y/N. Killers like you can’t stay in heaven,” she rasped out before stilling. Your eyes widened in panic as you knelt beside her, shakily touching her neck to feel her pulse. Her chest had stopped rising, and there was no pulse. You let out a strangled sob, the experience bringing you back to your panic when you regained consciousness and saw Cady’s still body in the passenger seat.   
“Come on, Y/N! Come up with me!” Oikawa called out to you, waving you over. He was unphased by the blood on you and the body of Cady, giving you a lopsided grin. His eyes held nothing but kindness and love, disregarding the state you were in.   
“I-I can’t, Tooru,” you croaked, tears forming in your eyes. “Fallen angels like me don’t belong in heaven.”   
Oikawa watched as a pair of wings grew on your back and two horns rose out of your head. The wings were different than they had been in the fields, the bat-like material stretching over the bony structure of your wings. Curved horns replaced the golden halo over your head, symbolizing your status as a fallen angel- your true form.   
“We can make it work- I know we can. I’ll come down with you!” he pleaded, grabbing your stained hand and pressing it to his chest.   
“No, Tooru. Angels like you can’t go down to hell with me,” you said, stepping back from him.   
The two branches you stood on separated from each other, standing on two sides of the yard. Beneath you, jagged cliffs appeared, populated with other fallen angels. Their groans and screams reached your ears as they reached up to you. Some of them had blood smeared on their body, others had heavy chains wrapped around them, others had disfigured limbs. You trembled as the space between you and Oikawa grew and the space between the gnarled, reaching hands and you lessened. The ground began to shake below you, causing you to slip and lose your footing. One powerful jerk sent you falling down into the dark pit, into the hot depths that was hell- where all fallen angels went.   
You shot your eyes open and gasped for air, writhing in the silk sheets of your shared bed with Oikawa. You sat up, pulling your knees to your chest as you breathed heavily and reoriented yourself. Your vision focused as you looked around the room, spotting the familiar room where you resided. You’re in heaven, not hell. It was just a dream.   
Oikawa was by your side the next moment, grasping your hand and rubbing his thumb across your skin. He shifted onto the bed, pulling your shaking form to his chest.   
“Just breathe with me, love,” he said, softly. Your chest slowly rose and fell in sync with his, taking deep breaths to calm you. He pressed a kiss to your hair and murmured softly sweet nothings as you steadied yourself.   
“Did you have a dream?” he asked gently, not wanting to pressure you. He looked down at you with a concerned expression.   
You nodded against his chest, taking in a deep breath. Images of Cady and the other fallen angels ran through your head, playing on repeat until you had tears streaming down your face. Sobs wracked your body as you turned your face into Oikawa’s shoulder.   
“Sh-she was right, Tooru. I can’t stay in heaven,” you said. “Fallen angels like me don’t belong in heaven.”  
Tooru smoothed your hair, gently shushing your cries as you sniffled into his shoulder. Who’s she talking about? Did another angel make contact with her? He pressed another kiss to your head, pressing one to your forehead as well. He continued down your face, kissing the tear stains on your cheeks and pressing a kiss to your lips.   
“I love you,” he said, cupping your face. “I love you and I don’t care where we are- whether it be heaven, hell, or earth- I just want to be with you,” he said, brushing his thumb across your cheeks to wipe your tears. He pressed another kiss to your lips to seal his promise that he would never leave your side.   
Oh, Tooru. Don’t you know that angels can’t fly down to hell?


End file.
